Cam
Cam is a minor character in The Summer Series. He is a supporting character in the first novel of the series, The Summer I Turned Pretty, as Belly's summer love interest and first boyfriend. This is the only novel he is seen in, although he is referenced to and mentioned a few times after this. The Summer I Turned Pretty Belly meets him at a beach bonfire hosted by a Cousins Beach regular, where she learns they attended the same school and even attended the Washington Latin convention together during the eighth grade. He considered Belly one of the more popular girls of their school. He is very friendly and caring towards her and is the book-ish type, wanting to leave the bonfire party to study books on whales for an internship he was applying for. Cam later admits that he has known Belly since grade school and has always had a crush on her and wanted nothing more than to get to know her. He even nearly messed up a school contest so she could win instead. He tried talking to her many times, but never had the courage to approach her and introduce himself. The two date throughout the novel, but Belly realizes that despite generally liking him, she found him to be boring as a boyfriend and grows tired of the relationship rather quickly. Cam also quickly takes notice of Conrad's newfound feelings for her as well, making repeated notes of how Conrad "looks at her". He makes his final appearance in the series when leaving a voice message on Belly's phone, asking if she wished to stay in contact after summer was over, but if she didn't then it was okay. Belly never calls him back, realizing that while he was a good guy he just wasn't "her guy". He is mentioned twice more as a summer memory of Belly's and her first fling. Trivia *He had a crush on Belly since grade school first starting the moment he saw her. He later admits to her that he never forgot her since he thought she was "the prettiest girl he had ever seen". *He was Belly's first summer fling as well as her (technical) first kiss. *During the first novel, it revealed that he has a half Japanese father and also has a French grandmother. Therefore, he grew up speaking French and visits Japan with his family once a year. *In total, he can speak French, Japanese, English and Latin. *He is "straight edge". This means that he does not eat meat, drinks alcohol or does drugs. *Cam had attempted to be vegan. However, he dropped the lifestyle since it annoyed his mother and he "missed Dr. Pepper". *His last name is never officially known. He once said his name was Cam Cameron - possibly trying to say that his full first name was "Cameron" - to which Jeremiah teased him about. *Belly considered Cam to be approachable and noted how his eyelashes were unusually long for a boy, which she liked. Category:Minor Characters Category:The Summer I Turned Pretty characters Category:Male Characters